golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
DEVILISH LADY ENGLISH
Versión en español Height 1.77 meters. Gender Female. Blood red eyes, light brown hair. The Lady of Darkness The''' Lady of the Averno', are among others the names with which she defines herself. '''Devilish Lady' is a villain of my stories. Actually she is Kerria Lorein Malden, possessed by her dark side that was exacerbated by sectarians. These took advantage of the anger and sadness that invaded the girl shortly after arguing with her father. Believing herself rejected by him, given her status as a lesbian, Kerria was nonetheless comforted by her mother and everything seemed to be resolved. However, when she went to sleep, some members of the sect climbed through her window and kidnapped her. Drugged and unconscious, she woke up at the headquarters of the sect and there, after suffering a tremendous suggestion, a pentacle was handed to her neck. This cursed ornament plunged her into a state of pleasure in which her conscience was relegated and her deepest and dark desires and instincts, fueled by her resentment and sadness, took control. Imbued by the sectarians of false images about her parents in which she believed that they described her as a loser they repudiated and an instrument, she wanted to take revenge. She is also resentful against Amethyst Lassart, whom she blames on behalf of her ills. When she did not want to support her in the dressing room of the institute, where Kerria first admitted her homosexuality, receiving rejection and teasing from her classmates. After meeting Brian Rice, whom he curiously greets with kindness, and even trying to seduce him with his long and impressive legs and caresses. To questions of the embarrassed boy, she promises him that she will take care of letting Amethyst and others know about her very soon. That night she walks through a suburb of the city, capturing beggars and other outcasts for her cause. There is only one, a man called Amos, who resists. Devilish Lady tries her sensual and hypnotic tone, mocks that man for his lack of hygiene and then goes on to order him to clean his boots with his tongue. When she appears at her parents' house, she takes everyone by surprise, taking advantage of the fact that neither Roy nor [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/DIAMOND_BIO_ENGLISH Diamond] nor the others with sufficient powers to stop her are present. After arriving, no one dares to attack her. She even provokes her father, knowing that he would be unable to "harm his precious little daughter" She is also insensitive to the pleas of her cousin Idina, and her aunts Cooan and Karaberasu. As well as those of Emerald. But Kerria's conscience is still inside and after an emotional plea from Bertie, who says she can never hate her daughter, Devilish Lady's eyes change for a moment from red to green. Unfortunately, the power of evil is very great and it regains control of the girl. He hurts his own mother with a slice of his nails and is about to finish off with his trident. It is Mazoui who prevents it, holding it and making it face its own gaze to a mirror. The girl is horrified to see her own evil. That is when Kerria's consciousness resurfaces again. Taking advantage of that moment Mazoui rips apart the pentacle from her neck, throwing it into the air, Karaberasu tells his son to destroy it. In doing so the negative influence dissipates and Kerria, confused at first, definitely regains control, feeling horrified by what she has done. Her mother tries to help her get up and encourages her. Although only Kerria sees how the trident that had brandished as a weapon is within reach of Fantoui, the leader of the sectarians that accompanied him. When he tries to kill Beruche by throwing him against her, the girl gets in the way of receiving the attack. It is his way of trying to compensate for everything he has done and for what he feels deeply ashamed and regretful. Fortunately, Diamond quickly takes her to the hospital and the distraught Roy is transported to Tokyo from where he brings Ami. It is Kerria's godmother who will operate her life or death, saving her life. However, it will be the girl herself who does not want to return to feel unworthy. Finally, the intervention of the magician Landar, makes her reconsider that and come back to life after a coma of several days Curiosities of the character. She wears a black swimsuit in a tight piece, much like her mother's old uniform, when she was a Black Moon servant. She also wears high boots above the knee similar to these. They differ in that those of Devilish Lady have a sharper tip and her boots are red. Paradoxically it is defined as heterosexual. Or at least, bisexual, unlike Kerria. This is so since one of his missions, in addition to "ending the traitors" starting with his own mother, was to procreate with his brother Leval or failing that with his cousin Mazoui, to produce an enormously powerful offspring that would serve the designs of the "Master". Alluding to the prince of darkness. Despite being so mean and ruthless, she restrains herself when she appears before Brian Rice at a bus stop. Saying that he is the only one who can ask for things in such a sweet way. Her favorite color is red, he defines it as that of passion. On the other hand cross out the blue (Kerria's favorite) as for losers. Her mother was prophesied of his appearance. A devil named Meriak, just before she died after fighting Bertie, had some visions, and in her agony she told him. - "I assure you that one day you will have to love someone like me, and you will suffer. Possibly you will have to kill her." There was a circumstance that this succubus was also a lesbian. Beruche then took it as she was going to fall in love with some devil and gave no credit to that statement. When Kerria manages to escape the dark power and recovers, she will not want to hear or talk about this bitter moment in her life. In spite of everything she will keep the memory of what she did under the influence of evil. Fortunately, Chibiusa herself will talk to her, telling her that she had to go through a very similar experience. Queen Serenity's daughter will encourage her by advising her not only not to try to forget that, but to use it to learn to deal with evil in a much more effective way. Later during a trial to which she is subjected by the custody of her son Brian, that tramp to which he mistreated will declare. She will be overwhelmed, feeling really bad, but the words of Amos himself will excuse her, when she declares: - "Looking into her eyes I saw that this woman had no humanity. This lady is quite the opposite" When confronted with Marla Sorel in an interrogation that, as a lawyer for this individual years later, Marla reminds her of that part of her life with joy and mockery, even saying that the only thing she did not like about her then was that "she would have returned hetero " Versión en español Volver a Villanos